Déménagement, nudité et frustration
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Déménager ? C'est l'enfer ! Certes, c'est pour une bonne cause -emménager avec l'amour de sa vie- mais là tout de suite, c'est très pénible. / Une suite -ou pas- de Cherche coloc désespérément, les deux peuvent être lues séparément, nul ne sera perdu.


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Déménagement, nudité et frustration**

 **Genre** **: OS, UA, Yaoi, Humour**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires :** **Une suite -ou pas- de Cherche coloc désespérément, les deux fics peuvent être lues séparément, nul ne sera perdu. Ce n'est pas écrit de la même façon d'ailleurs…**

 **En plein déménagement cette semaine -étape des plus pénible- j'ai eu envie de faire subir la même chose à Duo ! Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire bien remplie, c'est juste une petite tranche de vie sans contenu ^^ En gros c'est n'importe quoi, c'est grave ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

Déménager ? C'est l'enfer ! Et pas un enfer qui dure une journée, non, non, non. C'est l'enfer pendant des jours ! Des cartons partout, des tonnes d'affaires à trier, des poubelles à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, une montagne de tâches administratives à réaliser…

Bref, c'est stressant surtout lorsque l'on n'aime pas faire les choses en temps et en heure.

Assis sur un carton qu'il ne parvient pas à scotcher, Dimitri, Ulrich, Oliver Maxwell -Duo pour les intimes- n'est plus très sûr que ça en vaut la peine.

Certes, c'est pour une bonne cause -emménager avec l'amour de sa vie- mais là tout de suite, c'est très pénible. Il est crevé et loin d'avoir terminé l'empaquetage.

Évidemment, comme pour lui donner raison, le scotch s'emmêle autour de ses doigts… Il tente de s'en débarrasser en agitant sa main et le ruban adhésif finit par aller rouler sous un meuble… Oh désespoir !

« _Fuck_ , j'en ai marre ! »

Le jeune homme se lève de son carton, donne un coup dedans, se fait mal aux orteils et pousse un cri rageur.

Il a envie de foutre le feu à l'appartement mais prend une profonde inspiration en s'auto-persuadant : « je suis une personne raisonnable, oui, oui, RAISONNABLE ».

Il terminera ses cartons demain ! C'est sans doute le plus raisonnable en effet…

Ça veut dire que Monsieur Dernière-Minute devra se lever à 5H du mat pour être prêt mais rien de tel que la procrastination, ça vous maintient dans un état de stresse des plus vivifiant!

Il décide que le mieux à faire est d'aller prendre une douche. Ses mains sont couvertes de poussière, ses cheveux longs sont emballer dans un chignon qui ne ressemble plus à rien et son copain arrive dans une heure pour l'emmener au restaurant. Il est temps de se rendre présentable.

On savonne énergiquement, on shampouine, on démêle, on se rase : Hey ! Mais on ressemble presque à un mec sexy !

Duo, satisfait, fait une moue séductrice à son reflet dans le miroir. Dommage pour les cernes, mais l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir terminer ses cartons à temps à un prix. Il hausse les épaules en signe de dépit puis tresse ses cheveux châtains.

 **…**

Nu comme un vers, tout propre, le jeune homme se dirige paisiblement vers sa chambre en slalomant autour des cartons pour s'habiller. Son chéri sera bientôt là, l'allégresse lui fait oublier le bordel.

Il n'atteindra pas sa destination, une crise cardiaque l'attend dans le salon :

\- Haaaaaaaaaa ! Putain, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Son coloc est là, posé tranquillement sur leur canapé bleu. Ses yeux noirs en amande le détaille avec ironie :

\- Je suis chez moi.

Incontestable, mais :

\- Tu n'étais supposé revenir que demain pour le déménagement ! Sérieux mec tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

L'importun constate :

\- Tu es nu.

Duo, qui a porté sa main sur son cœur pour faire diminuer ses palpitations, porte sa main à son entre-jambe pour dissimuler la dignité qui lui reste.

\- Évidemment, je pensais être seul !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas, tu seras seul avec ta moitié.

Le natté attend patiemment -toujours en tenue d'Adam- que son coloc, Wufei, s'explique.

Celui-ci vit avec lui depuis un an. Duo a vu en lui le partenaire idéal dès le premier regard : un chinois de trente ans, ingénieur, calme, quelque peu condescendant et pourtant attachant à sa manière. Mais surtout, il ne passe jamais par quatre chemins pour dire ce qui doit être dit. C'est facile et simple.

Mais là, Monsieur Connard prend son temps… Il hésite ? Avec un regard de grand Bouddha zen comme s'il allait lui délivrer l'illumination il enclenche enfin la seconde et dit solennellement :

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

\- Ah?

\- Une femme.

\- Ah ? Tu aurais pu me le dire demain…

\- Elle est belle.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tout est dit, Wufei ne trouve jamais une femme belle. Wufei est un solitaire, pas du genre « je n'aime pas les gens » plutôt « je me suffis à moi-même ».

« Il est mal. »

\- Je vois… Elle emménage quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine. Je crois que je suis dans la merde…

\- Tout à fait !

Wufei n'a pas prononcé beaucoup de mots mais le natté saisit tout ce que ça implique. Il s'assoit à côté de son ami et affiche un sourire nostalgique -toujours à poil et sans complexes.

Un an auparavant sa recherche de coloc avait été, pour lui aussi, des plus surprenante. Le premier candidat qui s'était pointé devant sa porte était sexy, beaucoup trop sexy. Pour Duo il était inenvisageable de vivre à proximité d'un gars tel que lui. Il serait devenu fou de désir, fou d'amour, fou tout court.

Seulement, la séduction avait visiblement été partagée, ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre après vingt minutes de « conversation ». Et, ils n'étaient pas devenu colocataires mais ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Après un an, Duo allait sauter le pas : vivre pour de bon avec Heero… C'était évident mais terrifiant, et les cartons c'était chiant.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Hein ? Non.

Wufei ne se formalise pas mais le taquine pour se venger :

\- Tu comptes déménager demain ?

Le nu-comme-un-vers se renfrogne.

\- Je sais, je suis à la bourre, j'en ai ma claque !

\- Ok, j'ai compris, je viens demain à 6H pour t'aider à terminer.

Duo lui sourit le regard plein de reconnaissance. Il n'a pas été un très bon ami, pour une fois que Wu a besoin de parler, il n'est pas vraiment au RDV. Trop de choses en tête.

\- Merci et je ne te zappe pas on parlera de ton « problème » autour d'un café.

Le chinois prend la direction de la sortie avec un hochement de tête. Facile et simple.

Le natté a passé l'entretien entièrement nu et a la chaire de poule. Alors qu'il s'apprête à enfin aller dans sa chambre pour se vêtir il sent un regard derrière lui. Il se retourne. Heero est là à l'observer tranquillement les bras croisés.

\- Bien que j'apprécie la vue, dois-je m'inquiéter que tu sois nu et que je viens de voir Wufei sortir de chez toi ?

Panique à bord, Duo est fatigué et ne perçoit pas l'amusement dans la voix de son compagnon.

\- Mais non ! C'est un accident !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je sortais de la douche, il était là, je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Il a trouvé une nouvelle coloc, je crois qu'il voulait en parler mais je suis crevé et je n'ai pas écouté et effectivement j'étais nu mais je n'y pensais plus. Du coup il revient demain parce que je n'ai pas fini mes cartons, et…

Duo parle trop. Toujours quand il est fatigué, encore plus lorsqu'il a la pression.

Le japonais lui coupe la parole avec un baiser.

\- Je te taquine, idiot.

\- Ah ?

Le toujours-nu prend enfin le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de son amoureux. De grands yeux bleus qui dénotent avec ses traits asiatiques. De grands yeux bleus pour lesquels il se damnerait.

\- Je crois toutefois que tu mérites une punition, non seulement parce que tu étais nu devant un autre que moi mais aussi parce que tu n'as toujours pas fini tes cartons…

\- Hein ?

Duo est vraiment long à la détente et il ne saisit que quelques secondes trop tard l'allusion carnassière de son amant. Celui-ci l'a déjà retourné et abat sa main sur ses fesses.

Le natté lâche un « aie » peut convaincant et se penche légèrement. Heero retient une deuxième claque à quelques centimètres du postérieur rebondit et se colle au dos de sa moitié en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la punition soit adaptée…

Duo sent son cerveau se liquéfier tandis que Heero fait parcourir son souffle le long de son cou. Il y dépose quelques baisers et laisse ses mains jouer sur le torse de son amant.

Les secondes passent puis tout s'arrête.

Le japonais se décide enfin à prodiguer une deuxième fessée et ordonne :

\- Va t'habiller !

\- Hein ?

Son copain répond calmement en se détachant de lui :

\- Nous avons une réservation au restaurant.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Duo tente un rapprochement mais le regard de Heero est ferme.

\- La frustration sera ta punition, qui sait, si tu es sage nous verrons ce que je peux faire pour toi après…

Le natté file docilement vers la chambre avec une moue boudeuse. Définitivement, déménager pour vivre avec Heero est une bonne idée !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ? Le titre est nul et résume à lui tout seul l'OS, on fait avec ce qu'on a (dans la tête) ^^  
**

 **A bientôt avec la suite du club des divorcés !**


End file.
